


Happy Days

by AntisocialFool_05



Series: Random songs and writing in the bathroom at 3AM [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Love Addiction, M/M, Sad, Sae's palace, my....feelings...hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntisocialFool_05/pseuds/AntisocialFool_05
Summary: "i know its true, you want me dead"Akira Kurusu is addicted to a man who wants him dead





	Happy Days

**Author's Note:**

> i should have stick with drawing....writing this made me sad yall.

Its 2:43 Am

now It's 2:44 AM, it's also a freezing night. Kurusu Akira was laying right next to a person after an eventful night.

it's freezing...and Akira wants to run.

The wildcard was currently laying in bed with the prince detective. Akira knows he shouldn't be here, Akira knows he has to run, leave now..and yet... 

He stays.

Its warm...no...its Ice cold.

The blanket atop of Akira Nor the Detective holding him close isn't bringing any warmth, it's cold... it's _Burning_

Akira wants to run, he wants to grab his stuff and never look back. Akira wants to scream, he wants to cry and get as far away from the Detective as possible. 

Instead, Akira curls up more into Goro Akechi.

The raven rests his head against Akechi's Chest, Akira can hear his heartbeat, _ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump._

Akechi was so close to Akira, Akira's legs tangled up with Akechi legs, Akechi was holding him close. it's nearly impossible to get away from Akechi now.

the room was so quiet, almost too quiet.

Akira can't hear Akechi's breathing, if not for his head resting on Akechi's chest, Akira would have assumed Akechi died in his sleep 

At least then, Akira would live to see next week.

The raven bit his lip, an attempt to Ignore the hallowed pit in his stomach that's been eating him alive. 

Back then, The hallow pit used to be filled with butterflies 

Akira Kurusu fell in love with the detective prince. Akira wished he was so head over heels for the man, but it's not like Akira had much of a choice. Of course, Goro Akechi had to be witty, of course, Akechi told awful jokes only someone like Akira could understand

of course, Goro Akechi had to be exactly Akira's type.

Back then, it was a simple, sweet, innocent love for Akechi, until _it _happened.

The trickster isn't even sure how all of this began. Akira isn't so sure when Akechi began sending _mixed singles_, or when Akechi gave him _looks_ that kept Akira so late.

Akira doesn't remember when the slight brush of hands suddenly became full hands on each other's bodies. Akira doesn't remember when he began staying at Akechi way too late, or when Akira started to spent one too many nights in Akechi's bed. 

Akira doesn't remember this happening, its almost like a (<strike>_dream come true_</strike>) Nightmare, Akira wants it to _(__<strike>never</strike>)_ end.

It's only because...Goro Akechi is not in love with him. Akira only found out when Futaba record a call between Akechi and his boss...

The way Akechi Spoke so...emotionless, The way Akechi said He'll _dispose_ Akira gave him nightmares for weeks...and yet

...Akira continued to run back into Akechi's (<strike>bed)</strike> arms. no matter how hard Akira tried to stop, he kept running back...he keeps going back to those fake [Happy days](https://youtu.be/N9luqtUkarg) .

Its almost as if Akira was addicted to Akechi.

The sudden movements broke Akira out of his thoughts. The raven gasps loudly, almost immediately biting his lip to shut himself up. there was no sound for a few minutes as Akira silently beg that Akechi didn't wake up

And to his luck, Akechi opened his eyes 

"Why are you awake...?" The husky voice of Akechi asked, his eyes half-closed. It was a sight Akira <strike>_loves_</strike> despise

Akira bit his bottom lip, "couldn't sleep" Akira whispered. The raven's lips too close to Akechi's own, he was fighting the urge to kiss the detective 

Akechi hummed quietly, his hand rubbing circles into Akira's shoulder "about the heist?" Akechi Mumbled 

Akira _hates _the way Akechi spoke so freely about it as if Akechi wasn't going to put a bullet threw his head.

Akira nodded "yeah" 

Akechi didn't reply, his eyes now shut. Akira wonders how Akechi is even able to sleep at night.

for a minute, Akira wonders what would have happened if he never agreed to continue flattering Akechi, or if Akira simply never went on that school trip. how different would his life be if he never met such an awful man?

and for a sickening moment, Akira knows _he would give up the world to be near_ _Akechi like this, to behold by Akechi like this._

unable to fight the urge, Akira opened his mouth "Goro?." Akira almost wished Akechi didn't respond "hm..?"

"I love you"

Akira panic, thinking of eight ways to excuse himself and get away from the apartment.

Goro paused for a moment, opening his eyes to look at Akira. A small smile formed onto his lip "I love you too" Akechi replied, with _such a fake _smile.

Akira Smiled back instantly after hearing the words....despite knowing it was a Lie, it made Akira stomach flutter .

_'No, you don't'_ Akira thought, as Akechi leans down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> first,,,,story,,,  
,,,  
,,  
,  
my,,,,pride,,,,,,,,so,,low
> 
> oh and GOD, happy days is such a good song for shuake..l


End file.
